


Where Does the Fantasy End?

by The_Shy_One



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Break Up, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: It ends with a vicoblade to each other’s throats.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Where Does the Fantasy End?

It ends with a vicoblade to each other’s throats. It ends because Paz tries to drag his helmet off, the one thing that he thought they would never try to do to each other no matter how angry they were at each other. It ends because it’s been building to this as Din struggles to find jobs and Paz becomes restless in staying underground, staying home while - in Paz’s words - Din gallivants around the galaxy. 

There might have been an apology in the form of rescuing him and the kid. But everything had broken between them, had gone to dust the moment Paz decided to make the issue about the taking a job with the Imps personal. The confident grab for his seal, the way he didn’t stand down even with the Armorer scolding them about fighting each other. 

It’s been a long time coming, but Din doesn’t expect them to end this way. Not when he was sure Paz wouldn’t do that to him. 

Maybe it was a fantasy, an image he had about the other man. Maybe he didn’t know the line he had to cross before earning Paz’s ire in that way. 

Maybe he truly didn’t know Paz at all. 

Din sighs, watching as a planet comes into sight, the next hiding place for him and the kid. The perfect escape from everything including the betrayal from someone he had called his partner, his sweetheart. 

Fantasy or not, Din knows that there would be nothing between them, trust broken. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank Goosebumps by Bastille for inspiring this drabble since I’m hooked on that song.


End file.
